Lost and Alone
by freedomnova
Summary: He woke up alone in a prison camp with no memory of who he is. When the war ends he eventually goes back to America with two of his closest friends to try and piece together his past. He buys the old Walker farm not knowing the importants it holds and who is living right next door.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So this is going to be rated M just because in this chapter there is some pain inflicting not much, but I just want to be on the safe side. **

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly he could feel pain almost everywhere in his body. He took in a painful deep breath as his eyes began to focus around the room. Her heard voices speaking a language he didn't understand. He couldn't make out much of the room other then what was close to him for it was to dark hardly any light was let into the small room he was in. Trying to sit up proved impossible, whenever he tried to move he felt a sharp pain in his chest, left side and stomach. He groaned as he fell still to avoid pain.

Where was he? The more he tried to figure out where he was he tried to think of where he had been the last time he had been awake, but he couldn't find any answers. The more he tried to probe his mind the more fear began to grip him. All he saw was darkness; he didn't have a single memory of anything, not where he had been, what he had been doing or who he was. What happened?

He heard the sound of a door and turned his head to look, he heard a rough voice speak but he couldn't understand what they said. "What's going on?" he asked as his voice cracked, even speaking hurt. He knew his voice hadn't been strong, it sounded weak it felt weak. The voice repeated the same thing it had said before; when he didn't answer he felt a slap across the face.

"You answer me American." The voice finally said, "When I ask."

"I don't know what you asked." He said full of pain. He felt another fear grip him; he wouldn't be able to answer this man anything because he knew nothing. Maybe he had once known important information but what ever had happened to him he couldn't remember anything, not the accident that left him in all this pain and not anything that brought him to this moment.

"You will be our American spy." The voice said, "If we send you back."

Something seemed to swell up in his chest he didn't know who he was, but something told him he would never betray America, never betray his country. That was his country right? "Never" he crocked out his voice braking.

"Then you will suffer." He voice said again, he felt a sharp stab in his side and knew it was a knife, then another two sets of hands pulled him up off the table and began to his him. He couldn't stand he couldn't defend himself all he felt was pain. He began to lose conscious. He didn't no how long it lasted after a while the pain became unbearable and he fell into darkness.

When he woke up again he was somewhere else he was on what seemed like a poorly made bunk bed. How long had he been out, once again his body seemed on fire with pain he tried to move and found he could this time. He sat up and placed his hand on his side he felt old dried blood. Glancing down he saw he wasn't wearing a shirt and saw he had many half healed cuts and wounds all over his body. What happened? The imagines from the last time he was conscious flew to his mind. They must have continued long after he passed out or he had been so numb by the time he did that he didn't feel them make all these wounds. A man seemed to appear next to him.

"Good." He said in a heavy accent, "your up." The man pulled him up to his feet. "You must join us now, if they know you are here while you can be out working then we will all get punished worse then when you were unconscious."

"Where am I?" he asked

"You are in a prisoner work camp." The other man told him, "By the looks of it you either fought them or they tortured information out of you."

"I gave no information, but they wanted me to be a spy." He told the man, "I don't know why. I don't know how I ended up here or even who I am."

"They did a number on you friend, just keep her head bowed and do what they say, just never betray your country."

"I don't know which country is mine." He answered, "I don't remember, I believe they said American."

The other man gave chuckle, "You sound American." The man paused, "What's your name soldier."

"I don't know."

"Your dog tags what do they say?"

He looked down at the dog tags he wore and carefully ready them, "Daniele Walker"

"Well Danny, I'm Albert." Albert paused at the sound of a whistle.

"That means its time to get back to work, come on I'll show you what to do."

* * *

Danny sat up in a cold sweat. The war had been over for a few years now, but he couldn't shake the nightmares of that camp. His only memories of the war. He got up from his bed as he glanced at the clock he saw he had only gotten four hours asleep. That was far more then he usually got. He went downstairs and saw Albert's wife was awake already she turned to see him and gave him a kind smile,

"Hello Danny, what are you doing up so early?" she asked

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled, "you?"

"It's six am on Christmas morning." She said with a kind soft laugh, "I'm starting the turkey for dinner." She then paused, "Nightmares again?"

"Always." Danny hated talking about his nightmares, but talking to Elizabeth always came easy.

"I'm here to talk." She said placing her hand on his arm.

"I know." He never told her much about his nightmares, only that he had them and that they kept him awake at night.

"This kids should be up in an hour or two, they always get up early Christmas morning. And Albert will be up shortly because knowing them they'll run to wake him up so they can open presents." She told his as he cut up some carrots.

"Yeah." Danny agreed, he wasn't a talker he wondered what he was like before his was captured. "Thanks again."

"For what?" She asked as she looked up from her work.

"Letting me stay with you. I don't know where I would be right now without the two of you."

"You know I'm happy to open my house to you, if it weren't for you my Albert wouldn't have come home, I thought him to be dead and he would have been if you hadn't fought for him." Elizabeth told him, "No thanks is necessary it is I who should thank you."

"He would have done the same for me." Danny told her.

"Danny its just." Elizabeth paused, "I know how happy I was when I opened the door and Albert stood before me, when I realized he was alive it was the happiest moment of my life after believing he was dead." Her voice faded for a moment, but then she began again, "What if you have someone out there someone who thinks your dead."

"Well I lost my dog tags and no ring." Danny told her, "That means I wasn't married and I don't even know where I belong."

"The one time you read them though you found out your name."

"Yes, but I don't remember what my last name was." Danny told her, "I know I read it but Albert and I can't remember what I said it was."

"Don't you think it's worth a try to remember your past thought." She asked him

"I don't think there is a point, it means I would have to go to America." He told her, "and that country is pretty big. I wouldn't know where to start."

"I came from America." She said with a smile, "Your voice is a clue you have a southern accent although it gets less and less its still there." She told him, "So you are from one of the southern states that narrows it down a bit."

"That still is a million to one chance that I had someone, and even less of a chance that if there was someone that they are still waiting." Danny had argued this point many times with Elizabeth, but she seemed hell bent on him remembering his past.

"Mommy!" a little girl's voice yelled excitedly as she ran into the kitchen, "It's Christmas It's Christmas!" She turned to Danny, "Uncle Danny it's Christmas!" she said.

"I heard." Danny said with a smile instantly dropping the conversation he was just having. "Hopefully someone was a good girl all year."

"I was there are lots of presents under the tree I looked and some have my name on it." The little three-year-old girl was bouncing up and down. Danny picked her up, "Well then we better wake your dad so we can start opening them huh?" he asked

"Yes and brother is awake he's standing in his crib waiting to be taken out." The girl told him

"Well lets make a deal when we get upstairs I will put you down and you can go wake your dad and I'll go get your brother and get him ready to come down stairs."

"Ok." The little girl said, but then scrunched her face, "Brother is really stinky right now."

"I'll get him." Elizabeth said putting down her knife. Danny knew she had wanted more time before the kids had gotten up.

"It's alright." Danny said as he walked out of the room, "I'll get him you finish." He didn't wait for Elizabeth to answer before he was gone.

"Hey big guy." Danny said as he entered the one-year-old boy's room. The little boy just reached his arms up to Danny showing him he wanted out. As Danny picked him up the smell hit him, "Your sister wasn't lying you are stinky." Danny told the boy causing the child to laugh. It didn't take Danny long to change the boy and put him in a set of clothing. He walked out of the room the child in his arms and laughed as he saw Albert being dragged down the stairs half away by his daughter. He simply followed the two with a chuckle to himself.

An hour later the living room was filled with wrapping paper everywhere and the kids playing with new toys. Danny sat on a couch watching the family both mother and father were helping the two children setting up toys and figuring out how others worked. Danny felt a bit of sadness his him, was there a time he had this to? _'You're going to be a father' a_ voice rang out in his mind. He shook his head, time to time it seemed he hear things echo through his mind, but he never told anyone he feared that it could mean his was slowly losing the little bit of mind he had.

* * *

"Thanks again." Danny said smiling over at Elizabeth and Albert.

"Danny you have been there for us all these years so now we are going to be there for you." Elizabeth told him

"Yes." Albert told him, "After all I always told Lizzy I would move to America."

"Yes and finally we have that chance." She told him, "Although how we are going to afford a place in the City I don't know."

"We aren't going to the City." Danny told her, "We are going to Tennessee."

"The country?" she asked wrinkling her noise. "I know I said you were a southern guy, but I'm a New York girl."

"Love." Albert said, "It's Danny's time if he thinks he will find answers in Tennessee then we go to Tennessee."

"You guys don't need to go the same place I go." he told them, "I promise if you want to go off and have a normal family I won't take offence I'm actually surprised you put up with me for so long."

"We will never tire of you Danny you are part of our family." Elizabeth said.

"And you need us now more then ever." Albert added.

"So it's off to Tennessee we go." Elizabeth said with an almost positive smile.

* * *

"The owner of this house died a few years back and his only son died in the war." The woman told him, "And you can get it real cheap."

"I don't know what I'd do with a whole farm and this huge house." Danny told her, "It's just me."

"You can't beat the deal on this place, what if you meet your special someone and want to start a family?" the lady asked

Danny sighed he doubted he would find his special someone after all who would want someone like him? Someone who didn't know who he was? Or someone that couldn't sleep more then a handful of hours at night? "Why is it so cheap?"

"Well." The lady said as she looked away, "I told you the old man that owned the place died, well he died in the house and no one knew for some time."

"Someone died in this place?" he asked

"Yes, and well they didn't find him until two months later." The woman told him.

"With his son gone he had no friends and no family, he wasn't the kindest man he fought in the first world war and it just seemed to get to him he was never the same after he came back."

Danny looked at the woman as he listened, it sounded like the last owner was a lot like him. "I'll take it then." He told her

"Good the Walker farm is now yours." She said with a smile.

"Walker?"

"Yes." The woman told him, "The Walker family has owned this place for years it's a pity that its no longer in the family, but now it's yours and you can bring up a family here and pass it down now."

"Yeah." He said half paying attention as he looked around the room they were in. _Walker._ It sounded so familiar and this place it seemed like he had been here before. Could he have known the Walker family? He shook his head and followed the woman out to fill out paper work.

* * *

**AN-ok I know there are many plot holes but just ignore the fact people in town would recognize him and stuff like that. This idea just came to me not sure if I'm going to continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Here is chapter two, the more reviews the more inspired I get to right more so review away (: **

* * *

"Rafe." Evelyn said as she looked out the window.

"Huh?" he asked looking up from the newspaper

"Someone moved into Danny's house." She said as she moved away from the window and over to her husband.

"I didn't think anyone would buy that place." Rafe said getting up from the table to look out the window.

"It looks like a family." Evelyn told him as she moved to the sink to wash dishes.

"It will be strange." Rafe told her, "That's been the Walker farm since it was founded." He paused, "I wonder if I'll have to move the cows."

"I'm going to bake them a pie." Evelyn told him

"A Pie?" Rafe asked

"Yes that is what people do for new neighbors and I want to be on good terms with them they are the only ones around for miles, and I think I saw some kids that might be good for little Danny he can have some his own age to play with."

"Bake away I'm going out to fly the plane and spray the crops." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Take Danny with you." She told him

"Danny!" Rafe called.

"Yeah Dad?" a little five year old asked as he ran into the room.

"How'd ya like to go flyin?" he asked

"Yay!" the little boy yelled as he ran out the door racing to the plane.

"He's just like his father." Evelyn said with a smile.

"Yeah both of them." Rafe agreed with a sad smile.

Evelyn walked over with a smile and kissed him, "Yes." She agreed.

* * *

"Danny." Elizabeth said knocking on his door. No Answer. "Danny?" she asked as she opened the door.

"I'm busy." Danny mumbled.

"You are sitting in the clothing you slept in." She whispered walking over and kneeling next to him. "It wasn't your fault."

"I was driving." He muttered, "You should hate me. I was driving."

"Just because you were driving doesn't make it your fault." She placed her hand on the side of his face.

"The doctor say you are taking it harder because of the effect of the war." She stood up, "Please join us for lunch."

Danny looked up at her, "Why do you insist on staying by my side when I killed your husband?"

"You didn't kill him, you did nothing wrong it was the other man in the other truck, he was on your side he hit you." She paused, "My husband is dead but it isn't your fault. He would want me to stay by your side until I know you are yourself again."

"I don't even know who I am or what self I have." He shook his head, "Just leave, and go home to your mother."

"I'm not leaving you." She said softly, "My husband would want me here it doesn't matter if you lost your memory, it doesn't matter your lost right now because you are not alone."

Elizabeth walked down stairs where the kids were playing leaning on the wall she frowned so much had changed in this last week. They had all been living at a local motel until Danny bought the ranch, the day he signed the paper work he and Albert had left. That same day Elizabeth had gotten the call that they had been in an accident on their way back to her. She remembered dropping the phone and feeling the despair both the men she cared about most. She had scooped up the kids and gotten to the hospital as fast as she could. When she had gotten there it seemed neither would live they were in a head on collision with a huge truck. Albert had died that night and Danny had held on in a coma for three days, then he woke up. Elizabeth was lost without Albert but when she realized Danny was so broken she found it easier taking care of him then facing Albert's lost. Those years of being a nurse during wartime had shown her throwing ones self into the care of others helped better then any crying. She felt a tear fall down her cheek watching the children play she couldn't help but feel crushed. Just three months ago they had come to America to live the American dream, to help Danny find a future it was going to be the three of them against the world. Danny was a part of their family he was there to help with the kids he was there to help her and Albert out in any way he could. She didn't regret the decision to come to America but at times she wondered if they had just stayed in London would she have her husband now? Would her children still have their father? A knocking at the door drew her attention away from her thoughts. She slowly walked to the front door pausing at the mirror in the hall. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a smile. When she opened the door she saw a woman smiling.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said her smile still on her face.

"Hi." The woman said holding out her hand, "I'm your neighbor, Evelyn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth took her hand and shook it carefully.

"I made you a pie." Evelyn spoke as she handed over the pie, "I fear it might not be any good five years as a southern farmers wife and I still haven't mastered it."

"It's fine." She answered, "I'm from New York City I didn't do much cooking there and then when I moved to London I did mostly nursing."

"I was a nurse in the war too." She paused, "That's how I met my husband."

"I met mine when I was visiting London." Elizabeth remembered it well. Her family had gone on vacation to London to visit family friends and they had fallen in love, and when her family went home she had stayed. "Before the war."

"What brings you here?" she asked.

Elizabeth felt her smile falter, "A friend of ours. They were in the war together."

"Maybe our husbands would get along." Evelyn told her, "He gets along with just about anyone who fought in the war."

Elizabeth looked down, "My husband recently passed away."

Evelyn frowned she hadn't been expecting that answer. "I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"It's alright." She paused as her daughter Sarah ran up to her, "Mommy there is a plane outside!"

"Yes." Elizabeth agreed.

"Is it a plane like from the war that daddy and uncle Danny fought in?" the little girl looked scared.

Elizabeth knelt down, "No honey those planes are gone now, and that plane is just flying."

"It's dusting the crops" Evelyn told the little girl, "That's my husband and my son up there its like they are feeding the crops."

"Oh." The little girl replied, "I've never seen one like that before."

"You will be seeing a lot of that here baby." Elizabeth said with a smile, "Lots of people fly their own planes here."

"Would Uncle Danny be able to fly me in a plane?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't think so he doesn't have a plane and remember how he hurt his head?" Elizabeth asked the girl.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded.

"Well uncle Danny doesn't remember how."

"I hope I never hit my head that hard." She frowned.

"Maybe Rafe will take you up some time he always loves an excuse to go up in that plane." Evelyn told the girl.

"What's a raft?" the little girl asked.

"Rafe." She said with a little laugh, "He's my husband and as long your mother doesn't mind he would love to take you up."

"Oh mommy can I?" the little girl asked.

"I don't see why not." She answered her daughter.

"And my son is just your age maybe you will get a long with him."

"Ew he's a boy." The little girl scrunched up her nose and went back in the house.

"I should be getting back to the house." Evelyn said, "If you want us to move the cows that are in the field just let us know."

"I'll ask my friend its his property I'm just staying with him until he gets on his feet." Elizabeth answered.

Evelyn nodded her head as she waved and walked away. Elizabeth went back into the house and signed she wasn't sure how she felt about friendly neighbors. In the past those in the City weren't friendly with their neighbors just acknowledge them. She heard a crash upstairs sounding as if some glass broke. She looked at the kids who were still playing and her heart began to race hoping Danny hadn't done anything stupid.

* * *

Danny lay on his bed watching the ceiling. His mind playing the crash over again. He remembered seeing the truck coming and trying to swerve he remembered the crash, then he only saw darkness and a couple flashes. He saw Albert lying broken and bloody. Some how when he closed his eyes the crashed turned into more. He didn't know what his mind was trying to tell him, he would see flashes of what he could only guess was a broken plane, he remembered pain. People yelled when he closed his eyes, someone yelled his name, someone whispered, 'you're going to be a father.' Then it seemed his mind would shake with gunshots he heard more yelling then he always woke up. He tried his best to keep his eyes awake ever since the accident his dreams had gotten worse. His eyes closed for a second when a sound snapped the back open. The sound was so familiar. What was it? When he walked over to the window his eyes found a red plane flying over the neighbors fields. _'let's teach ya how to fly.'_ A little voice rang through his mind as he saw the red plane. '_I get the front!'_ another voice yelled, _'No you get the back!'_ the other called back_, 'I'm bigger so I should get the front.'_ The second chimed in again. _'I'm older and I'm Teachin so No.' _Danny shook his head, he hated when the voices came to him. He hated trying to figure out what they meant. The past five years had taught him it was no use trying to put his past together. His memory was never coming back. He thought of Albert and the crash wishing he could forget that as well. It made him wonder just what he had forgotten perhaps he had left it behind for a reason. Maybe what he wanted to remember was far worse then he thought. His attention got brought back to the plane he knew someone it was a crop duster, but why? Why did he know what it was and why it was in the sky? Was that knowledge everyone knew or was It a clue. He shook his head; he had given up on trying to find his past why did he still find himself thinking about it? _'Lets show them how to fly we gunna play chicken you ready?'_ the voices started again, then a second echoed in answer._ 'This aint the farm and these aint no crop dusters I'm not playing chicken with you'_ the first quickly echoed back_, 'Don't be a baby'_ the first called back, _'I'm not doing it'_ the second answered. _'Well I'm coming right at you, you can turn or you can hit me it's up to you.'_ The first followed_, 'Why you always busting my ass?'_ For a moment it seemed the voices stopped before the second echoed back_ 'which way you going?'_

Why did seeing a simple red plane in the sky bring the voices to his head? He shook his head and limped back to the bed. He couldn't help but think of the last words he had heard, which way was he going? Was he going to be stuck like this forever caught in between two lives or would he be able to move on and be happy? Would he always wonder who he was and where he came from? He wanted to yell, he wanted to break something why couldn't he just shut his mind off? Why couldn't he block the crash from his mind? Why couldn't he stop the images of the war that he couldn't make sense of? Why couldn't he silence the voices? Without thinking he made a fist with his left hand and punched the glass of his window. He felt the pain in his hand, but at the same time it didn't matter. Elizabeth was wrong he was lost and alone no matter how much she tried to say she was there for him it didn't matter. She would never understand him she would never know him for he would never know himself.

"Danny!" Elizabeth cried as she hurried into the room she saw the broken window and the blood flowing he didn't seem to notice or care. "What did have you done?" she hurried over and grabbed a towel and held it to his hand.

"I can't stop any of it." He whispered.

Elizabeth frowned when she smelled his breath he had been drinking. "Danny you need to be careful you could have gotten yourself hurt."

"I deserve it." He mumbled as he pulled his hand away from her, "All I see are crashes and blood and people and all I hear is yelling." He paused, "And other voices I'm going crazy Lizzy I can't do this."

"Don't talk like that Danny you just went through a bad crash it will take time for you to adjust." She reached for his hand again but he pulled it away once more.

"No that isn't the only time I keep seeing a plane, a broken plane and I hear yelling and gun shots and I feel so much pain." He shook his head, "I don't know why!"

"That has to be a memory from your past." Elizabeth told him, "Now give me your hand before you bleed to death." She knew his hand wasn't serious, but she wanted to get the bleeding to stop she wanted to get him cleaned up. It broke her heart to see him like this. In the years he had lived with her an Albert he had come out of his shell he had become a real person. She cared for him greatly she hated seeming him in so much pain.

* * *

Evelyn walked off the porch and slowly began her walk back across the field. As she walked around the side of the house she heard a crash and looked up to see glass falling from one of the upstairs windows. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a ghost. But in the same second she thought she saw the ghost it was gone. She heard voices and only made out Elizabeth's voice, _'What have you done?' _she heard a males voice answer but she couldn't make it out until she _heard 'I deserve this all I see are crashes and blood.' _She knew it wasn't her place to listen she bowed her head and kept walking, but she couldn't get her mind to stop. She wondered what was wrong with the man that had broken the window from the sound of it he wasn't fairing well after the war. Perhaps that was why Elizabeth and her husband had traveled down here to help him out. She felt her heart drop it was sad to think her husband had recently died she remembered a few weeks ago hearing about a car accident in the next town over a drunk drive had hit another car head on and one of the men had died in the car. She wondered if that could have been Elizabeth's husband. It was horrible that they would come down here to help a friend and then suffer as well. It had to be worse on their friend to lose his war buddy. She tried to think of ideas that she could do to help out, but she came up with none. As she reached the house she watched as Rafe and Danny climbed out of the plane. Danny ran back into the house and Rafe began to follow the boy until his eyes caught Evelyn. "Hey baby." He called out as he walked to meet her half way. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

"You are always in such a good mood after getting out of that plane." She shook her hand has they walked back in the direction of the house his arm around her waist.

"What can I say?" he Rafe said with a laugh, "I love to fly always have." He paused, "How were the new neighbors?"

"I only met the woman and her daughter." Evelyn told him, "They have such a sad story."

"Sad story?" he asked shaking his head, "How so?"

"Well what I put together from what she told me she moved here from London with her husband to help out one of his war time friends who was going through a hard time, but once she got here her husband was in a bad accident so she's staying with the friend until he's better." She told her husband, "But from what I gather I think the war got to him and losing his best friend I don't think helped.

"Did they say anything about the cows?" Rafe asked.

Evelyn shook her head, "I tell you all about how our new neighbors have gone through a hard time and all you can think about is the cows?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, yes it's sad Ev, but there isn't anything we can do." He shrugged his shoulders, but then paused, "And make sure you stay out of it."

"Since when do I put my nose where it doesn't belong?" she asked him.

"Since we moved here and you aren't used to living so far from town I can see you getting involved over there when so offence I doubt its wanted." Rafe knew his wife would get mad, but he wanted her to stay away.

"No they didn't say anything about the cows." She rolled her eyes and went into the house without saying another word.

"Ev, No butting in over there!" he called after her, still no reply. He sighed knowing no matter how much he tried to tell her to stay away from them he knew it wouldn't matter. As much as he wanted to say he was the boss around the farm he knew when it came down to it she was.

* * *

**AN- Review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- sorry it took so long took me a while to figure out where I wanted this story to go. **

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us over for lunch." Evelyn said to Elizabeth from across the table. "I'm sorry my husband couldn't join us."

"That's alright." Elizabeth told her, "I'm sorry my friend wouldn't join us."

Evelyn glanced up knowing that the owner of the house was up there she had yet to meet him. The man always refused to come down when ever she came over. She wouldn't even have known someone was up there if she hadn't heard the occasional shuffle. She turned her attention to the children playing little Danny enjoyed having other kids to play with, even if the one his age was a girl.

"So how are you finding it here?" Evelyn asked which caused Elizabeth to glance down at her cup of tea.

"Different, when we moved out here Albert was excited to be moving to the country when he heard Danny bought this place he was over joined and so was Danny I was just happy to see them both so excited talking about getting animals. Especially Albert he always wanted a horse."

"Your friend's name is Danny?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes."

"Strange the last man who owned this place was named Danny too." Evelyn paused, "He was actually little Danny's father."

"Your husband isn't his father?" She asked surprised.

"No, his father died in the war long story short Rafe took care of me and we became close."

"That must be nice having someone to take care of you." She sighed; she wished at times Danny would come out of his depression so for once she could have someone talking care of her after her husband's death.

"Yes." Evelyn agreed with a smile, "And he has been a wonderful father to my son I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"I just fear about my two." Elizabeth said softly, "Growing up without one, Albert was so full of joy he was a great father." She shook her head, "Especially Hal. It is going to be hard growing up without a male role model, he hasn't been the same since Albert's death, but I don't think its just Albert's loss because we all lost two men that day."

"What do you mean?"

"Danny was a part of our family he was always there helping out he was like a second father to the kids when ever Albert wasn't around, but after the accident he refuses to see them he hardly wants to see me." Elizabeth knew she was telling her new neighbor too much, but it felt good to talk to someone.

"You will reach through to him, it just takes time it took Rafe a long time to be himself after the war." Evelyn told the woman, "It was hard for him to get over Danny's death they had been so close but in times he learned to think back to all the found memories he had."

"That's the problem I have only four broken years to work with." She sighed

"How so?"

"Danny was really hurt in the war most of his memories have been lost to him, at times he says he remembers certain things, like flying he remembers he used to love to be in the sky he just remembers he wasn't good at it." She thought for a moment, "At one time when he was sleeping he seemed to be talking of a girl that's why Albert and I insisted he come back to America we hope we can find the woman he's in love with maybe she can help him with his memories."

"That's so sad." Evelyn said softly, "Not knowing who he is."

"Yes, I feel awful for him then he finally moved past his memories, said he didn't care about his past because he was happy with his present then they left to go sign the papers and on the return home the accident happened. Albert died right away Danny held on in a coma I thought he was going to die as well, but he pulled through but when he woke up he blamed himself the doctors say between the war and the accident all the bad memories keep playing over in his mind. The only reason he was released was because I agreed to take care of him."

"Its horrible what that war did to people." Evelyn said softly, "It took so much from everyone who fought in it or had someone fight in it."

"Even my Albert he didn't like to show it, but at times he would wake up, he would yell in his sleep. What him and Danny went through at the war camp I'll never be able to guess they refused to tell me. But the first year back neither slept well neither trusted anyone except each other it took me a long time to win my husband's trust back and even longer to win Danny over." She smiled, "But I'll always admire their friendship, before the war Albert never really had any friends he was always bullied but Danny always stuck up for him." She then frowned, "I think Danny had someone in his life before his accident that he cared for greatly that took care of him sometimes I can see it in his eyes he misses someone be it a woman or a dear friend."

Evelyn placed her hand on top of Elizabeth's, "I'm sure you will be able to reach him again."

"I hope so." She responded weakly, "I just want him to wake up out of this haze I don't want to be the strong one anymore."

* * *

Danny rolled over in his bed and groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes three beer bottles rolled off his bed and crashed to the floor. Again he groaned, but he didn't make any attempt to pick them up. He took his hands and placed them over his eyes trying to block out the sunlight. He tried to force himself back to sleep so he could sleep of the hang over, but it seemed near impossible with the heat and light of the sun.

"Danny!" he heard a voice echo through the window. "Danny." He moved his hands off his face for a moment and questioned if the voice was coming from outside or was it the voice that would echo through his dreams? He saw flashes in his mind almost as if he could pin point exactly on the farm that voice was coming from. He could see two boys in the flashes running around playing in an old plane. He stood and walked to the window glancing outside he put his hand up to block the light shinning into his eyes. He could see a plane lifting off at the neighboring farm in the distance a man and child sat inside.

Danny watched the plane rise to the sky he couldn't take his eyes off it. He knew sometime in his past he had flown one of those he knew deep down he wanted to again. Something seemed to call to him as if the sky itself begged him to return. He tried to think of the last time he had been in the sky, but couldn't remember he knew there had been a time, but he couldn't place any images to the feeling. He closed his eyes trying to remember flying, Terrors of the skies. A voice echoed through his mind he knew the voice belong to himself, but when had he said it? Who had he said it to?

"Danny?" Elizabeth's voice came along with a soft knock on the door as she opened it. "Are you up?" she looked surprised when she saw him standing at the window.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"I just heard a crash again I wanted to make sure you didn't-" she stopped herself, "Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." He told her, "Just some bottles fallin' off the bed." He glanced back out the window searching the sky for the plane again.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"The neighbor was flyin' again." He told her.

"Yes Evelyn says he does that often." She paused, "He take's their little boy with him."

Danny didn't answer her instead he kept looking outside as if he was ignoring her. Elizabeth walked over to the bed and glanced at the floor and the shattered glass. She took the broom and dustpan and began cleaning it up.

"You know the little boy's name is Danny too." She continued to talk even if he wouldn't answer, "His best friend and Evelyn were together, but he died in the war and made him promise that he would take care of her and the baby and he has."

"Why should I care about them?" Danny grumbled.

"Because you watch them all the time." Elizabeth snapped at him, "You always look out that window watching them flying in the plane or playing in the yard. You're lucky they haven't seen you or they might think you are crazy!"

"Maybe I am then."

"Stop it." She shook her head, "You aren't crazy. You're-" She stopped herself and looked back down at the mess.

"I'm what?" he asked

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You just are feeling sorry for yourself." She regretted the words as the came out of her mouth she hated making him feel worse, but she couldn't stop herself. It was as if all her feelings were falling to her mouth now forming words she didn't really want him to hear, "Maybe I told you that because Rafe's best friend died and he still stepped up and helped her out, he was there for her he may have been broken, but she was too and they were there for each other." Tears began to fall down her face, "Albert was my husband I loved him ever since I was twelve years old. He's dead and gone and I haven't been allowed to mourn him the way I should because I'm here stuck taking care of you. I know the war took a toll on you and everything you've been through, but I don't know how much more I can take of this of feeling so lost and alone in this big house without anyone." She dropped the broom and dust pan, "I need you Danny, the kids need you!" she paused "Clean this up yourself I'm done." She stood and left the room without saying anything more, without letting Danny say anything more.

Danny stood in shock as he watched her leave the room she hadn't yelled at him ever. He knelt down picking up the broom he began to push the broken glass into the dustpan.

"Rafe!" A voice called that caused Danny to stop it seemed so familiar as if he had heard the very voice before. Where? He questioned, 'I love you Danny, and I'll be here waiting for you when you come back.' He shook his head as he dropped the broom and walked over to the window. He could see where the voice had come from the woman next door stood on the back porch calling to the man who had just landed the plane. He couldn't really see what she looked like, but as the man reached the woman and she wrapped her arms around him he almost saw a flash of another image he couldn't really make it out, but he saw himself standing in front of a plane and a woman hugging him, he couldn't see who she was, but the words rang through his mind again, 'And I'll be here waiting for you when you come back.' He strained his eyes trying to see his neighbor's faces but he couldn't.

"Come on Danny." The man called to the child who had stopped in front of what looked like a grave.

"Coming daddy!" the little boy answered as he trotted up to the porch. He couldn't see the woman's face, but for some reason he knew she was smiling. As the family went inside Danny left the window and walked over to the mirror. He stared at his own reflection trying to make sense of his mind, but he couldn't quiet the voices, He heard his own voice echo through his mind. 'I'm not going to make it.' Then another man's voice followed, 'Yes you are, look at me!' he could hear the desperation in the man's voice. 'I'm so cold.' His own voice was growing weak.'

"Stop." He growled at his reflection "Stop!" he hated when his mind did this to him, played tricks letting parts of his past come to his mind, but not enough to fully know who he had once been. He heard the sound of planes echo through his mind and then the same man's voice again, 'Alright Danny let's show them how to fly we gunna play chicken you ready?' Then his own voice replied. 'This ain't the farm and these ain't no crop dusters I'm not playing chicken with you.' The other voice seemed to laugh in his mind, 'now don't be a baby' 'I'm not doing it.' He replied.

'Well I'm coming right at you, you can turn or you can hit me, it's up to you.' He took his hand forward to slam them down on the desk. He heard something rattle looking up he saw some more glass bottles he had put on top of the desk begin to sway as the shelf gave way. He tried to cover his eyes but he was to late, the bottles crashed causing the shards of glass to fly into his face, fly into his eyes. 'Why you always busting my ass Rafe? Which way you going?' His own voice echoed as everything around him went dark. Through the pain in his eyes and the surrounding darkness Danny realized one thing. He hadn't always been alone. Before Albert there had been someone else he used to call his best friend.

* * *

**AN-So what do you guys think?**


End file.
